


Comatose

by SlajaSajka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlajaSajka/pseuds/SlajaSajka
Summary: В бывшей лаборатории Когтя “Фортуна” происходит какая-то фигня, и Helix Security International отправляет своего лучшего сотрудника разобраться с проблемами на месте





	Comatose

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок Рыжей Рысе на день рождения))
> 
> От нее же мне в подарок арт) https://catulus208.tumblr.com/image/169623816646
> 
> Ссылка на Рысю на тамблере https://catulus208.tumblr.com/

Джека вытаскивают из кровати в три часа двадцать семь минут. Через час после того, как он лег. Он бы послал любого, но, сфокусировав взгляд на экране телефона, он понимает, что звонит ему лично высокое начальство, и, чертыхнувшись, снимает трубку:  
— Моррисон.  
— Доброе утро, Джек, — смеется Адам Шмидт, единственный и почти нежно любимый шеф Джека. — Прости, что так рано, но у нас проблемы.  
Интересно, почему ему никто никогда не звонит, чтобы сказать, что все хорошо?  
Джек заставляет себя встать с постели, зевает, не разжимая челюстей, трет лицо. Он адски устал.  
— Я слушаю.  
— Ты же знаешь, где находится база “Когтя” “Фортуна”?  
Ну еще бы он не знал. Более того, он знал даже то, что там рано или поздно случится пиздец. Где, если не там, в конце концов.  
— Знаю.  
— Да, глупый вопрос. — Адам снова смеется, но как-то нервно. Джек добирается до панели управления и будит свою квартиру.  
Включается свет, в холле начинает работать фонтанчик, в кухне тихонько шебуршит омник-помощница.  
“Завтрак?” — высвечивается на экране вопрос от нее.  
Быстрее было бы ответить голосом, но Джек, пока занят звонком, не может. Он нажимает на пульте “да”, выбирает яичницу с беконом, тосты, помидоры черри, кофе с молоком и клубничное пирожное.  
— В полдень они перестали выходить на связь, — сообщает Адам, переждав, пока Джек закончит пиликать клавишами. — Через час после этого мы отправили туда группу “Бета-0”. Они не нашли ничего подозрительного, кроме полного отсутствия людей, прошли вглубь базы, обнаружили новые этажи и отрубились. Сама база отключена от Сети, спутники тоже не засекли вокруг ничего странного. То есть там нет ничего, что хотело бы пробраться наружу.  
— Я понимаю, — кивает Джек своему отражению в зеркале ванной и морщится. О том, что он предлагал взорвать это место к чертям сразу, как его только нашли, он не напоминает. — Сколько у меня времени?  
— Сколько понадобится. Техника тоже, какая понадобится. Постарайся выяснить, что там происходит.  
— Конечно, сэр, — вздыхает Джек. — Я и мои люди сделаем все, что в наших силах. Одна просьба.  
Адам, скорее всего, тоже давно не спал, иначе не позволил бы себе зевать в процессе разговора, да еще и так громко.  
— Прости, Джек. Я слушаю.  
Сказать — не сказать?.. Хм.  
— Если мы не выйдем на связь с течение трех дней, взорвите там все. Такими ракетами, которые проникают под землю.  
Адам молчит, довольно долго. Джек успевает включить и выключить воду, вытащить из шкафчика пасту и щетку, намазать одно на другое и вздохнуть. Он ждет спора и очередных рассказов о том, что на той базе, в той лаборатории можно найти много полезного и глупо вот так растрачивать — точнее, выбрасывать на помойку — ресурсы.  
Этот разговор они вели уже раз десять с того дня, как обнаружили это дерьмо — законсервированную лабораторию “Когтя”, полную данных о генетических экспериментах. И последствий тех самых экспериментов. Монстры, когда-то наверняка бывшие людьми, под конец жизни жрали друг друга, потому что больше нечего было.  
И Джек с самого начала предполагал, что рано или поздно там случится какая-нибудь жопа.  
Обычно он рад оказаться правым. Но не в этом случае.  
— Да, конечно, — соглашается Адам. — Но мне бы не хотелось этого делать. Особенно если ты будешь внутри.  
— Если внутри отыщется что-нибудь, с чем мы сможем справиться, я пошлю кого-нибудь на поверхность об этом сообщить. Идите спать, Адам. Вам тоже необходим отдых.  
— Я подожду первых докладов.  
— Лучше скажите кому-нибудь, чтобы вас разбудили. Спокойной ночи.  
Джек отключается и кладет сотовый на раковину.  
Адам Шмидт — забавный молодой человек. Неплохой шеф, отличный малый сам по себе, еще б не приставал, цены бы ему не было.  
Джек решительно против секса с собственным начальником, особенно если учесть, что тот моложе его на двадцать три года. Слишком большая разница в возрасте. Слишком настойчивый мужчина. Слишком много проблем в перспективе.  
Он вздыхает и качает головой.  
“Фортуна” — кто так называет лаборатории, в которых из людей делают хрен пойми что?  
Ну да “Коготь” всегда отличался завидной фантазией во всем, так что чему Джек, собственно, удивляется.  
Эти подонки даже после уничтожения верхушки и основной массы командиров ухитряются вредить.  
Нет, вот об этом думать не надо, ладно, Джек?..  
Он трясет головой, чистит зубы, умывается и вытаскивает из шкафчика ампулу со стимулятором.  
Ангела, конечно, предупреждала, и не раз, что злоупотреблять этой дрянью не стоит, она плохо влияет на все, но Джек не обычный человек, спасибо SEP и ее врачам-садистам, так что может позволить себе немножко больше, чем его подчиненные.  
— Афина, — зовет он свой домашний ИИ. — Буди ребят. Сбор в холле через час пятнадцать, полное снаряжение, миссия на день.  
— Доброе утро, Джек, — отзывается Афина из потолочных динамиков. — Уже сделано. Подготовить тебе одежду?  
— Да, спасибо. И включи какую-нибудь утреннюю музыку, что ли.  
Вместо ответа Афина проигрывает что-то латиноамериканское, заводное, старое, летнее, и Джек улыбается.  
В общем-то, пиздец на “Фортуне” — это совсем неплохо. Они не полезут глубоко сами, зашлют дроны, посмотрят, что к чему — вопрос, почему так не сделала предыдущая группа, остается открытым, — и если найдут какое-нибудь дерьмо, то останутся на верхних, относительно безопасных уровнях. А потом Джек уговорит Адама все это взорвать. Даже переспит с ним, если по-другому не получится. Последнее, правда, явно крайняя мера.  
Было бы проще, если бы Джек мог сам себе объяснить, что там не так, но он не может. Это что-то вроде предчувствия — что-то такое, орущее: “Беги! Опасность!” Джек бы сбежал, да должность не позволяет, военный опыт, звание бывшего любовника самого опасного человека на этой планете.  
О последнем знают немногие, но знает Джек, и ему хватает, чтобы не убегать.  
Он залезает в душ, сначала под холодную воду, чтобы проснуться окончательно — стимулятор еще не всосался, а жаль, — потом под теплую, моется, подпевая задорной песенке про знойную красотку и текилу, фыркает и отплевывается, когда в рот попадает пена и вода.  
У Джека хорошее настроение, он любит свою работу, несмотря на явный запашок дерьма, которым она отдает. И то, что он наконец-то разберется с “Фортуной”, тоже приятно.  
Джек вылезает из душа, заворачивается в полотенце и идет на кухню, оставляя за собой на полу лужи. По дороге он вызывает на мобильный экран статус своих ребят, будит парочку особо ленивых и плюхается на стул.  
— Доброе утро, Джек, — шелестит безымянный пока омник-помощница.  
— Доброе утро, — отзывается Джек и думает, что ей нужно бы дать имя, но в голову не приходит ничего приличного. Вот он вернется и подберет какое-нибудь, ага.  
Омник ставит перед ним на стол тарелку, божественно пахнущую вкусной едой, кружку с кофе и тихонько удаляется.  
— Спасибо, — кричит Джек ей вслед.  
Новости почитать, что ли?  
Хотя нет, хрен с ними, не сейчас, по крайней мере.  
Вместо новостей он открывает присланные Адамом данные.  
В четырнадцать двадцать одну “Бета-0”, крутые профессионалы, бывшие военные, пережившие парочку войн, приземлились на территории “Фортуны”, в четырнадцать тридцать пять они закончили осмотр и сканирование прилегающих территорий и направились внутрь базы.  
В четырнадцать тридцать шесть пришло первое “чисто”. Осмотр двух верхних этажей у них занял сорок минут, и в пятнадцать семнадцать командир отряда доложил о том, что наткнулся на незадокументированную лестницу вниз.  
Забавнее было бы, если бы вверх.  
Исследовать лестницу отправился дрон — и ничего не обнаружил. Ни людей, ни монстров, одни сплошные пустые помещения, пыльные и какие-то жалкие.  
Это Джек видит на видео и морщится. Есть в этих помещениях что-то неуловимо знакомое. Впрочем, эта база такая же, как все остальные базы “Когтя”, и, вполне возможно, он просто вспомнил план какой-нибудь из них, благо бывал на всех.  
Дрон облетел весь этаж за двадцать минут, спустился еще ниже — лестница в противоположном конце этажа, — и там тоже ничего не нашел. Темно, пусто, пыльно.  
Мусор на полу, обрывки упаковок что ли, ящики, сваленные на бок и пустые.  
В районе третьего этажа связь с дроном прервалась. Командир логично предположил, что дело в расстоянии, и приказал идти за машинкой.  
Машинка, по идее, должна была ждать их там, где пропал сигнал, но там ее не обнаружилось.  
После этого пропала и связь с отрядом.  
Координаторы выждали положенные по протоколу три часа и позвонили Адаму, ну а Адам решил не мелочиться и с ходу послать на “Фортуну” Джека.  
Свое лучшее и самое эффективное оружие, произносить торжественно и с придыханием.  
Джек ржет, вспомнив лица окружающих на корпоративном рождественском балу после того, как Адам именно это и сказал. Было чудесно, ну а коллеги его никогда особо не любили.  
Он доедает свой завтрак, разыскивает в квартире помощницу, говорит ей спасибо и отправляется одеваться.  
Трусы, носки, футболка, штаны с миллионом карманов, сапоги, кобура на бедро, генератор брони, куртка, генераторы биотического поля на плечо, ну и ракеты на пояс. Все как всегда — боевые шмотки образца Overwatch. Умели там делать вещи максимально эффективными, и Джек, начав работать в Helix Securities, первым делом настоял на смене их стандартного обмундирования на то, которое использовали в Overwatch. Не для всех, понятно, десант так и продолжает носиться консервами, но легким и мобильным отрядам смена брони и одежды явно пошла на пользу.  
Перчатки в карман, гарнитуру на ухо — вперед.  
Джек вызывает лифт — прямо в квартиру, ну о-о-очень удобно, — проверяет, где там его ребятки, ухмыляется, убедившись, что все спешат вниз, и нажимает кнопку подземной парковки.  
В действительности парковка является вполне себе действующим ангаром для джетов и МЕХов, но все величают его все равно именно так. Даже те, кто сроду не имел туда доступа. И вообще в корпорации считается особым шиком с придыханием сообщить, что вот вчера на парковке…  
Идиоты.  
Ну да хрен с ними.  
Джек выбирает джет, командует омникам загрузить туда побольше боеприпасов, вызывает Бастиона и Орису из их гаражей и останавливается возле погрузочной рампы. У команды есть еще две минуты, чтобы не опоздать. Потом начинаются штрафы.  
Первым из лифта — общего, а не личного, как у Джека, — вылетает Уинстон, огромный, очень молодой парень, чем-то похожий на гориллу. Интеллигентную гориллу в очках, ага. Уинстон незаменим, если надо эффективно дать кому-нибудь по роже.  
— Утро, кэп! — вопит он и галопом мчится в джет.  
Следом за ним бежит Трейсер, худенькая, маленькая, быстрая. Идеальный стрелок и шпион.  
Полторы минуты.  
Маккри и Мерси вываливаются из другого лифта, ошалелые и явно проснувшиеся пару минут назад. Их, эм… партнеры спускаются по лестнице неторопливо и по-азиатски величественно.  
Джек кивает им обоим и манит Ханзо, снайпера, к себе.  
— Утро, кэп, — едва заметно улыбается Ханзо. — Винтовка в порядке.  
Джек кивает снова и усмехается. Именно это он и хотел спросить, но в братьях Шимада хорошо то, что они понимают все без слов и часто отвечают на вопросы раньше, чем Джек успевает их задать.  
Еще минута.  
Лусио и Фара тоже появляются с лестницы, следом за ними оба омника.  
Тридцать секунд.  
Дива показывается последней. Как всегда.  
— О-о-о, — стонет она, пробираясь к джету. — Я опять, да?  
— Ты опять, — смеется из салона Лусио.  
Джек забирается в машину последним.  
Его драгоценный отряд, в отличие от него самого, мог отдохнуть, но Джек почему-то выглядит бодрее.  
До “Фортуны” час лету. Фигня полная, этого времени ни на что не хватит, но Джек дает своей команде пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы выпить кофе и прозеваться, и только потом начинает объяснять, в чем дело…

***  


— Чисто, — докладывает Уинстон и откидывается на спинку своего кресла. — Всякое мелкое зверье есть, конечно, но все больше за периметром. Внутри пара мышей, совершенно обычных. Людей нет, чего-то крупного нет. Джет “Беты-0” холодный, пилота нет тоже.  
Вот это уже интересно. Пилоты, по идее, не имеют права покидать джет вне пределов базы, потому что неизвестно, когда отряду вдруг понадобится быстро убегать. Конечно, “Бета-0” сидят тут несколько часов, но пилот все равно обязан находиться в джете. Ладно, его могло унести пошататься по территории, но куда его тогда ушатало?  
— Садимся, — командует Джек.  
На землю не хочется. От “Фортуны” тянет опасностью, невидимой, непонятной, но она есть. Она давит на плечи, от нее сердце бьется быстрее и капли холодного пота ползут по позвоночнику вниз.  
Джеку никогда не нравилось это место, но выхода у него нет, задание есть задание.  
— Есть! — отзывается пилот из своей кабины. — Посадка через полторы минуты.  
Чем ниже они опускаются, тем отвратительнее Джек себя чувствует. Но он давно привык не показывать такое — и вообще не показывать слабость, — так что никто ничего не замечает.  
“Фортуна” появляется слева, светлые здания кажутся почему-то грязными и противными.  
А ведь им идти внутрь.  
Хотя команде Джека нормально. Они переглядываются, болтают, обсуждают, куда отправятся в субботу пить, и пытаются предсказать, что именно им расскажет пришедшая сегодня последней Дива. Это такое наказание: тот, кто добирается до джета последним, в день общего сбора и похода в бар рассказывает историю. Можно выдуманную, можно настоящую, главное, чтобы в ней была какая-нибудь загадка, которую все должны отгадать.  
Ну… возможно, Джек просто слишком предвзято ко всему относится. “Коготь” отнял у него любимого человека, любимое дело и восемь лет жизни, так что логично, что в его бывших базах Джек ищет опасность.  
Хотя как раз сейчас она там есть. Иначе кто-нибудь из персонала или “Беты-0” вылез бы наружу сообщить, что все в порядке.  
На первый взгляд все и правда в порядке. Но Джек помнит про пропавших людей и своим командует быть максимально осторожными. Ходить только в паре, оставаться в зоне видимости друг друга, другой пары и — пока они не зайдут внутрь — Ханзо, которого они высадили чуть раньше на площадку вышки связи, единственного пригодного для снайпера места.  
Там же должен был сидеть и снайпер “Беты-0”, но его нет, и его оружия тоже нет. Как и дрона-сопровождающего.  
Очень интересно.  
Джек отправляет бойцов проверить здания, кроме главного, и сам тоже идет с ними. Ему в пару достается Ориса, милая девочка, омник, стационарный щит, убойная скорость атаки вблизи.  
Никого в ангаре, машины холодные и покрыты пылью.  
Никого в домике охраны.  
И во всех остальных местах никого. Чисто, пусто, глухо.  
Джек приказывает собраться у входа в главное здание. Дива остается снаружи. Ее МЕХ слишком большой и, вполне возможно, не пройдет по коридорам, а вытаскивать его — то еще удовольствие.  
Лаборатория вообще не похожа на лабораторию. Огромный холл, стеклянные стены пять метров в высоту, длинная, оргазмически изогнутая стойка администраторов на десяток компьютеров, диваны со столиками, разбросанные то там, то тут, деревья в кадках, цветущие орхидеи, обсыпавшаяся мозаика на дальней стене, небольшой бар и кулеры с баллонами воды.  
Скорее, это место похоже на приемную какой-нибудь крупной корпорации, но нет, оно именно лаборатория, большая и секретная.  
В холле чисто и безлюдно.  
Дроны, улетевшие вперед команды в коридор, докладывают то же самое. Пусто, чисто, ни души.  
Тихо так и спокойно.  
Джек напоминает и себе, и всем остальным, что “Бета-0” никого не нашли, а потом пропали в полном составе. Настроение у команды портится.  
Они двигаются вперед, очень тихо, очень осторожно, пропустив перед собой Бастиона в режиме танка и Орису со щитом.  
От какой-нибудь нечисти их это не спасет.  
Джек не верит в потустороннее, а все то, что создали люди, можно уничтожить. Главное, увидеть его до того, как оно уничтожит их самих.  
Они идут. Шаг за шагом, вслушиваясь в царящую вокруг тишину.  
Слишком тихую тишину.  
Так не бывает.  
Даже в пустых — особенно в пустых! — зданиях раздаются звуки. Шум воды в трубах, скрип перекрытий, гудение вентиляции — да мало ли что может шуметь.  
Тут же — ничего. Вообще ничего, кроме шелеста их дыхания и мягкого шуршания гусениц Бастиона по нескользящим плиткам.  
Джека это напрягает. Нечеловечески, нереально, но он ничего не в состоянии сделать. Он просто не имеет права сбежать отсюда, забив на все.  
Так что они идут вперед.  
— Снаружи чисто, — докладывает Ханзо.  
— В джет и взлетайте на минимальную безопасную высоту, — командует Джек. — Следите за выходом, стреляйте во все, что не мы.  
— Ай, кэп.  
Ханзо отключается, Джек хмурится.  
Слева от них огромный конференц-зал, пустой.  
Справа что-то вроде тестового полигона, пустого.  
Впереди лестница на второй и третий этажи. Там, если верить планам, кабинеты и жилые комнаты, в которых тоже никого нет. Джек ограничивается дронами, которые облетают все за десять минут и предсказуемо никого не находят.  
На первом — и официально единственном — подземном этаже склад с оружием, амуницией и боеприпасами. В лаборатории, угу. Занимавшейся генными манипуляциями.  
Хотя с какой-то стороны это логично, мало ли что ученые могут наманипулировать.  
Еще несколько жилых помещений, что-то вроде казарм — пустых.  
Кухня, пустая. Два тренировочных полигона — пустых.  
Медицинский блок — пустой.  
Что-то вроде лаборатории: столы, приборы неизвестного назначения, пробирки, шприцы, микроскопы — пусто.  
Лестница на неофициальный этаж возникает, словно ее включили. Всего минуту назад впереди маячила стена с ободранным и не поддающимся опознанию логотипом, а сейчас там провал в темноту, в которой смутно белеют первые две ступеньки.  
Дроны зависают перед ним, Джек поднимает руку, командуя остановиться, и всматривается до рези в глазах в эту тьму.  
Ему кажется, что она колышется, перетекает сама в себя, подсвечивается едва заметными вспышками красного. На экранах дронов ничего нет, в визоре ничего нет, темнота — это просто отсутствие света и ничего больше.  
— Альфа, Гамма, Дельта, вперед. Включить свет. — Дроны включают фонари, спрятанные в брюшках, свет падает на лестницу, мгновенно делая ее нормальной.  
Ничего там нет, обычные ступени.  
Никакого движения, разве что на границе света, в полутени, будто медленно исчезает что-то дымное.  
Глюки.  
Дроны на связи, и те, которые внизу, и Бета, оставшийся в коридоре на всякий случай.  
— Ханзо? — зовет Джек.  
— Ай, кэп? — мгновенно отзывается Ханзо. — В воздухе, чисто, никто не выходил. У вас?  
— Все в порядке.  
Тихо. Слишком тихо. На подземном уровне обязана быть мощная вентиляция, иначе все тут задохнутся. Она молчит. Ну что за хрень? Но делать нечего, туда придется идти.  
— Трейсер, Лусио, Уинстон, вы остаетесь здесь. Стрелять во все, что не мы. Остальные за мной.  
Команде, судя по шепоткам, вниз не хочется. Джек их вполне понимает, но один он туда тоже не пойдет.  
Лестница недлинная и пологая, она заканчивается открытой двойной дверью, за которой все та же колышущаяся темнота. Она исчезает, когда дроны выбираются в помещение за дверями.  
— Ханзо? — зовет Джек.  
— Ай, кэп?  
— Трейсер?  
— У нас все чисто, — звонко отзывается та.  
Связь есть.  
Хм.  
Если предположить, что здесь живет что-то, что способно сожрать не только весь персонал, изучавший лабораторию — сорок восемь человек, не одну собаку съевших на расконсервации опасных лабораторий, — но и весь отряд “Бета-0”, то оно явно поумнело.  
“Бету-0” оно сгрызло практически на входе — скорее всего. Если бы они были живы, то послали бы кого-нибудь на поверхность сообщить, что все в порядке.  
Джек и его люди забираются дальше.  
Но это если предположить. Куда вероятнее, что здесь слишком толстые стены с металлом внутри и сигнал не проходит наружу. “Бета-0” поперлись вниз в полном составе, не оставив никого на входе. Их сигнал просто не добирался до джета и, соответственно, до Helix Securities. Вот весело-то будет, если там найдется живой отряд и ученые, откопавшие что-нибудь такое, от чего оторваться не могут.  
В коридоре тоже никого.  
По сторонам опять пустые комнаты, пустые лаборатории — все пустое, чистое, тихое.  
Блядство.  
Лучше бы тут по стенам была размазана кровь. Так Джек хотя бы знал, что нужно готовиться к пиздецу, а так это тоже вроде бы понятно, но как-то…  
Как-то странно.  
Снова лаборатории, кофейный автомат в углу, чей-то кабинет, заваленный бумагами. Чистыми листами, если точнее.  
Ну что за дурдом?  
Где вещи сотрудников? Где хоть какие-нибудь следы того, что здесь работали люди?  
Что за хрень здесь творится?..  
Дальше.  
Пустые комнаты и тишина.  
Еще одна лестница. Темнота на ней клубится все так же. Крохотные красные огоньки — как взгляды, они щекочут открытую кожу, гладят ее, стекают по спине почему-то вверх.  
— Ханзо? — опять зовет Джек. — Трейсер?  
— Ай, кэп, — отзываются оба.  
Хм.  
— Вниз.  
Пятнадцать ступеней, коридор, огромное помещение с дверями по всем стенам.  
Очередная лестница впереди.  
Двери закрыты. Сначала их пытаются открыть дроны, потом Генджи — и нихрена.  
Ломать? Сканеры не показывают за ними ничего живого и теплого, подвижного. Смутные очертания мебели, какой-то техники — людей нет.  
Джек сжимает пальцы на винтовке и дергает головой:  
— Дальше.  
Ориса выставляет щит, Бастион доезжает до него, Ориса выставляет следующий.  
Не самая плохая тактика, разве что со спины они открыты всем ветрам, но за спиной у них никого нет…  
Джек оборачивается не потому, что что-то слышит, а… Он сам не знает почему. Но он успевает заметить, как ближайшая к лестнице дверь вдруг медленно открывается. И та, что напротив нее, и следующая.  
Вот же дерьмо!  
— Назад! — Джек скорее выплевывает, чем говорит, и секундой позже давится воздухом, потому что из боковых помещений выползают натуральные, самые настоящие зомби.  
Такие классические зомби, только-только начавшие разлагаться, медленные, тупые, но явно голодные.  
О. Хре. Неть.  
Боже, Джек не думал, что когда-нибудь увидит это вживую, а не на экране телевизора в очередном сериале или фильме.  
О боже.  
Ох ты ж блядь.  
— Бегом, — рявкает Джек, потому что драться с этим всем бессмысленно. Там и люди из “Бета-0”, и ученые, и какая-то невнятная хуерга, передвигающаяся на четвереньках.  
От зомби, ну если верить тем же сериалам, хорошо помогает бомба.  
Вот ее сюда и надо, только выбраться сначала на поверхность.  
Отсекают его почти профессионально.  
Зомби вдруг ускоряются, вклиниваются между членами отряда, не нападают, но уводят в стороны. Ориса и Бастион оказываются сбоку, весь отряд уже на выходе, а Джек — зажатым между лестницей вниз и толпой нежити.  
— Кэп! — кричит Мерси.  
— Убирайтесь отсюда, это приказ!  
Это идиотизм, а не приказ.  
Но лучше Джек сдохнет тут один, чем они погибнут все, а зараза расползется по миру.  
— И заприте межэтажную дверь!  
— Но, кэп…  
Они все равно его послушаются, хотя бы потому, что отстреляться от толпы зомби невозможно. Их слишком много, они валят и валят, частично ползут, потому что сгнили, местами весьма резво бегут. Бастион и Ориса огрызаются очередями, Маккри стреляет, но зомби не становится меньше.  
Джек стреляет тоже, наступает какому-то особо резвому ползуну на голову, добирается до лестницы и захлопывает за собой дверь.  
То же самое делают его люди с другой стороны. Море из мертвецов колышется, мечется, а над ними мечется забытый всеми Дельта.  
Его Джеку почему-то жалко больше, чем себя, и он приоткрывает дверь, подзывает дрон к себе, стреляет пару раз и закрывает ее снова, теперь еще и на замок.  
Цифровые замки были на всех базах “Когтя”, к ним прилагался универсальный ключ, известный исключительно высшему руководству, ну а поскольку руководства нет, то ключ достался Helix — и вот Джеку, самому страшному оружию корпорации.  
— Кэп? — неуверенно спрашивает гарнитура. — Ты как?  
— Живой, — вздыхает Джек. Между ним и свободой — куча трупов. Живых трупов.  
Но вообще, вот если так подумать, отсюда должен быть другой выход.  
В крайнем случае есть вентиляция, и по ней, возможно, получится выбраться хотя бы на первый подземный этаж.  
— Мы вызовем еще Бастионов и пробьем тебе дорогу назад!  
Джек показывает им всем кулак — как хорошо, что часть двери из стекла:  
— Вы оставите Орису и Бастиона наверху лестницы, так, чтобы они могли стрелять во все, что через нее полезет, а сами вернетесь на поверхность. Свяжитесь с Helix, доложите обстановку. Это место надо разбомбить, и если понадобится, можете угрожать Шмидту кастрацией, но самое позднее к закату здесь все должно гореть.  
— Но, кэп?..  
— Я выберусь. Все, пошли вон, а я поищу выход.  
Джек уверен, что выбраться удастся.  
У всех баз “Когтя” был второй выход.  
А вот дверь надо запереть получше.  
Он набирает другой код, блокируя ее навсегда, вздыхает и идет по лестнице вниз.  
По краям освещенного дроном круга клубится тьма, ага, все та же.  
Вокруг тихо, как в склепе — на этой мысли Джек хрюкает и с трудом удерживается от смеха.  
Качает головой, перехватывает поудобнее винтовку, идет дальше.  
До заката восемь часов, за это время можно успеть что угодно.  
Связь с отрядом пропадает.  
Ну это было ожидаемо, что уж тут.  
Вниз, еще немного вниз, и в коридор, в котором мгновенно включается свет, ослепительно яркий, как в операционной. Джек зажмуривается, смаргивая слезы, прикрывает глаза ладонью, вслушивается в то, что происходит вокруг.  
Шелестит винтами дрон, а больше ничего не слышно. Что хорошо, потому что Джек, конечно, умеет стрелять на слух, но очень не любит.  
Цветные пятна под веками исчезают минуты через две, Джек глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь успокоить заколотившееся сердце, и оглядывается.  
Теперь, когда он один, на него снова наваливается тревога.  
Это место — плохое, сюда вообще не нужно было лезть. Тем более не стоило тут запираться, к тому же в одиночестве. Дрон не считается, он может предупредить об опасности, но только если увидит ее.  
Зомби вот не увидел, да и не мог.  
— Не раскисай, — советует сам себе Джек и делает пару шагов вперед, за поворот.  
За ним обнаруживается новый коридор, более широкий, а в нем по стенам двери. Между дверями — стекла, внутри горит свет и видно, что никого нет, но это как-то не успокаивает.  
Джек не отказался бы оказаться где-нибудь совсем не здесь.  
Он идет — ну а куда деваться? Двери в помещения закрыты, но именно на этом этаже становится ясно, что это именно лаборатория.  
Операционные столы, опять приборы неизвестного назначения, всякое химическое-медицинское, чистое, стерильное, наверное, даже. Операционные лампы, шкаф с белыми халатами и хирургическими робами, набор скальпелей в прозрачной коробке, какие-то… Хм.  
Джек подходит поближе, пытаясь понять, что это за аппарат. Похож он на большую колбу, подключенную с двух сторон к куче шлангов и проводов. Такое Джек тоже видел в кино, и по логике фильмов в колбе должен быть какой-нибудь монстр.  
Но она пустая, как и в следующем кабинете, и в еще одном, и в…  
Раствор внутри — зеленый, тело в нем темное и явно мужское, на лице человека маска, глаза у него закрыты — или открыты, через два стекла не разглядишь.  
И да, Джек осознает, что надо спешить, что там вполне может быть какая-нибудь жуть: зомби-то откуда-то взялись.  
Осознает, но все равно набирает код, заходит в помещение, останавливается перед колбой и зачем-то стучит по ней пальцами.  
Ничего не происходит. Вообще ничего. Сирена не включается, человек не двигается, никто не нападает и не орет.  
Странный фильм, если честно.  
Джек всматривается в чужое лицо, неизвестно зачем, замечает краем глаза длинные волосы, мягко колышущиеся в растворе и больше похожие на водоросли, шрамы на запястьях, шрамы на груди и на щиколотках, глаза. Темные, наглые глаза. Джек сначала шарахается назад, потом моргает — и узнает его.

_Они встретились после того, как расформировали военную базу “Коршун”. Людей из нее, тех, кто с ходу не попал в тюрьму, раскидали по тем базам, где кого-то не хватало, а туда, где был “Коршун”, спихнули понадерганных отовсюду солдат.  
Джеку тоже не повезло — ну или повезло, черт его поймет теперь, — и его перекинули туда же. Как и Гейба, и полторы сотни других несчастных.  
Первые дни приходилось сложно. Вроде как не было ничего, что нужно было бы делить, но некоторые придурки все равно дрались между собой или травили тех, кто казался слабее. Потом-то начальство навело порядок, но в начале заниматься это приходилось отдельным… активистам.  
Джеку, который никогда не отказывался куда-нибудь ввязаться. Гейбу, которой тоже радостно лез в любую бочку затычкой. И вот снимая одного придурка с другого, они и встретились. Столкнулись лбами, растаскивая идиотов в разные стороны, потом вместе объясняли полковнику, что это не они дрались, потом сидели в соседних камерах, спина к спине, и трепались о какой-то хне.  
Джек, наверное, не придал бы этому значения: ну подумаешь, очередной сослуживец. Но ночью, проснувшись все в той же камере, он открыл глаза и наткнулся на взгляд. Жадный, тяжелый, тоскливый — так не смотрят на человека, с которым только что познакомились. Так смотрят на того, кого потеряли и мечтают вернуть, хоть и знают, что шансов никаких.  
Это почти напугало — напрягло так точно, — но Джек быстро понял, что он просто на кого-то похож. На кого-то, по кому Гейб скучает. И успокоился. Потому что ну а зачем волноваться о чем-то, что не имеет к нему никакого отношения?  
Следующим утром их выпустили, всыпали по первое число и отправили бегать в качестве наказания.  
Бег в полном обмундировании под палящим солнцем Флориды и в ее влажном липком воздухе сблизил их еще немного, как и вечерний мордобой с теми придурками, которых они разнимали. Как и треп перед сном, и завтрак, и тренировка потом.  
Так что на первую операцию через три дня они отправились не друзьями, конечно, но вполне приятелями.  
Террористы-контрабандисты, защита митингов и разгон их же, оцепление, сопровождение грузов, тренировки, отпуск — так или иначе Джек почему-то везде оказывался вместе с Гейбом, и чем дальше, тем более странные чувства испытывал к нему. Гейба хотелось себе, целиком и полностью, его всего, с его дрянным характером, язвительностью, усталостью неизвестно от чего, взглядами, больше похожими на молитву. Именно в последних и пряталась проблема: делиться Джек не умел, тем более делиться с кем-то, по всей видимости, мертвым.  
Так что он держал себя в руках, а руки — при себе.  
Легко не было, но и особо сложно тоже.  
Гейб находился рядом — этого хватало, по крайней мере, в первое время.  
Потом они попали в засаду, в абсолютно безвыходную ситуацию, и именно Гейб, после суток под огнем, придумал, как выбраться, сказал все как-то так, что ему поверили и за ним пошли. Они спаслись, они уничтожили врага, и уже после, в брюхе медвертолета, Джек, прижимая к длинным порезам на лице Гейба салфетку с заживляющим раствором, спросил:  
— Откуда ты такое умеешь?  
Гейб перехватил его запястье, погладил вены на нем и отодвинул руку Джека от своего лица. Посмотрел как всегда, когда думал, что Джек не замечает, грустно улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.  
— Мне достался очень хороший учитель, — тихо сказал он. И замолчал.  
Больше вопросов Джек не задавал, хотя выводов сделал достаточно.  
На войну они попали полгода спустя. В жарком, пыльном Египте было хреново, все время хотелось пить и спать, и если воды-то хватало, то на сон банально не оставалось времени.  
Марши, обстрелы, освобождение каких-то деревень, жители которых совсем не радовались иностранным солдатам и так и норовили кинуть в спину бутылку с "коктейлем Молотова", палатки, в которые они забирались в редкие минуты затишья и проваливались в кошмары, полные выстрелов и жары.  
Они выматывались, под вечер их трясло от холода, а стрекот пуль звучал в ушах даже после того, как перестрелка заканчивалась, люди умирали, иногда в бою, иногда вне боя, напоровшись на растяжку или мину, люди уходили и приходили, но Гейб и Джек прошли ту войну до конца.  
Всего-то восемь месяцев.  
Восемь месяцев слишком близко к смерти.  
Восемь месяцев взглядов и почти отсутствующих прикосновений. Гейб трогал его, только если возникала такая необходимость. Подавал руку, помогая подняться например, а вот всякие дружеские объятия и похлопывания по плечу доставались кому угодно, но не Джеку.  
Их хотелось, но Джек догадывался, почему ему ничего не светит. И молчал.  
Хотелось и большего, но...  
Все случилось перед отлетом домой. Они, все те, кто выжил в их роте, ждали самолет, который задерживался из-за погоды. Делать было нечего, и кто-то раздобыл где-то пива, много-много пива, чуть теплого, но все равно божественно вкусного. Они находились на безопасных, чистых территориях и могли себе позволить маленький праздник, с кострами, пивом и даже песнями под гитару.  
В конце концов, они пережили эту войну.  
И, возможно, переживут и следующую.  
Джек быстро устал от полутрезвой толпы и пошел прошвырнуться по базе. Никто не удивился, когда Гейб отправился следом за ним.  
И сам Джек почему-то не удивился, когда Гейб прижал его к стене гаража, облапал за задницу и поцеловал.  
Так, словно пил воду после недели в пустыне.  
Так, словно ждал этого момента долгие годы.  
Так, словно ничего больше не было нужно.  
Они завалились в гараж, спугнув какую-то парочку, которая там уже трахалась, рухнули на землю, в пыль, сдирая друг с друга одежду.  
Растаявшая гигиеничка — без нее тут можно было сразу стреляться — вместо смазки, камень под спиной, лихорадочные поцелуи, слишком мало подготовки… Этот секс все равно оказался для Джека самым лучшим, потому что именно там, подаваясь на член Гейба, выгибаясь в его руках, зажимая ладонью рот, чтобы не кричать слишком громко, задыхаясь от того, как Гейб шептал ему в губы: “Cariño…” Именно там и тогда Джек почувствовал себя так, словно вернулся домой.  
Дальше все складывалось хорошо. Они, хм, встречались — если это можно так назвать, конечно.  
Джека все не оставляло ощущение, что Гейб не с ним — не совсем с ним. С ним, но не с этим ним. Как-то так, непонятно, странно. Это не мешало.  
Джек любил его, но так ни разу и не сказал этого вслух.  
Ни когда они прятались в старом бункере от бомбежки на другой войне, ни когда он попал в госпиталь и думал, что умрет, ни когда с Гейбом случилось то же самое. Язык не поворачивался — ну или это было чем-то вроде внутреннего запрета, — Джек хотел, но не мог.  
Вместе же они выжили в аду SEP, цепляясь во время него друг за друга.  
Вместе воевали потом то там, то здесь.  
Вместе попали в первый бой против рехнувшихся омников.  
Все — вместе. Джек почему-то считал, что так будет всегда.  
Их развела Overwatch. Точнее, то, что Джек отказался. Наверное, и это было чем-то вроде внутреннего запрета, но на предложение стать частью отряда Джек ответил таким резким отказом, что сам удивился.  
Второй раз его, конечно, не позвали.  
А Гейб ушел.  
Он говорил — ну само собой, — что ничего не изменится, что они встретятся и первый же отпуск проведут вместе, что они будут видеться как можно чаще…  
Ну да, Джек его видел. В новостях, в газетах, на плакатах, в рекламных роликах и в видео с торжественными заявлениями политиков о том, что война вот-вот закончится, спасибо отряду Overwatch и его командиру Гэбриэлу Рейесу.  
Спасибо, что уж тут.  
Джек скучал.  
А вот Гейб, наверное, нет. Задать ему этот вопрос у Джека возможностей не имелось.  
Войной Гейба была первая линия фронта, всегда в опасности, всегда под огнем. Рискованные операции, одна за другой, короткие вылазки на всякие благотворительные балы. В костюмах Гейб явно чувствовал себя неуютно.  
Войной Джека были спасательные операции, охота за Бастионами, отбившимися от основной армии, защита гражданских, охрана важных объектов.  
Тишина и спокойствие по сравнению с тем, чем занимался Гейб.  
Джек скучал.  
Они встретились случайно.  
Рота, в состав которой входил Джек, оказалась единственной, находившейся вблизи точки будущего боя. Выбора им не оставили, сунув их в Overwatch в качестве огневой поддержки.  
Никто особо и не сопротивлялся. Помочь Overwatch считалось честью и являлось само по себе наградой. Даже если помощь заключалась в стоянии за героическими спинами.  
Бой откладывался, что-то там не получалось, омники не выходили на позиции и чего-то ждали, и Джек, решив, что попробовать-то можно, пошел к джету Overwatch.  
Ему там были не рады, что логично, и чуть не пристрелили на месте, а потом рядом с охраной, скрутившей Джека и ткнувшей его лицом в траву, возникла Ана Амари. Еще более красивая, чем на снимках, но это Джек разглядел позже, когда она, выяснив, как его зовут, рассмеялась, приказала его отпустить и поманила за собой.  
Джеку все казалось, что они знакомы, хотя до этого момента они не встречались. Ана Амари отвела его к Гейбу, напоследок сказав, что ей повезло и теперь она знает, как выглядит тот самый загадочный Джек.  
Гейб поднял голову от карты, на которой медленно передвигались цветные огоньки, посмотрел на Джека и улыбнулся так, словно увидел солнце.  
Он тоже скучал, это Джек понял это почти мгновенно, где-то между тем, как Гейб сделал к нему первый шаг, и тем, как они начали целоваться.  
Трахаться прямо на плане завтрашнего боя было странно сначала, но Джеку быстро стало плевать на все, лишь бы Гейб не переставал прижимать его к себе.  
План, который у Гейба не получался, они потом доделали вместе. Джек обожал такие штуки и долгое время, до армии еще, занимал первое место в онлайн-стратегии.  
Они выиграли бой и провели вместе еще одну ночь, на этот раз в отеле, на кровати, в комнате с отличной звукоизоляцией, и там можно было кричать.  
Следующим утром Джека шатало, и у него дрожали ноги, но он бы все равно повторил.  
Такого шанса ему никто не дал.  
Гейб ушел дальше и так и не вернулся.  
К Джеку не вернулся.  
Джек уволился после войны, когда стало понятно, что и одиночных Бастионов повылавливали.  
Ему хотелось покоя — желательно не в одиночестве, но увы… — хотелось чего-нибудь, не имеющего отношения к войне, и он, поболтавшись месяц по отелям и пляжам, устроился на работу в кофейню.  
Просто так — военной пенсии хватило бы на жизнь еще лет на двадцать, но сидеть без дела Джек не умел, а кофе… Кофе он любил всегда.  
И ему нравилось выставлять в витрину крохотные пирожные, подавать гостям чашки с кофе всех видов и сортов, собирать пачки салфеток с номерами телефонов как девушек, так и не девушек всех возрастов.  
То, что рядом с его кофейней строится новая база Overwatch, он узнал, лишь когда в гости забрел Гейб.  
Уставший, потухший, но снова улыбнувшийся так, что Джеку стало разом не до всего мира. Он не верил собственным глазам, не моргал, боялся отвернуться, пока Гейб пробирался к нему, заказывал двойной эспрессо и что-нибудь не особо сладкое и усаживался с этим всем за дальний столик. Так, чтобы Джек мог его видеть.  
Гейб ушел, само собой, но вернулся вечером и утащил Джека ужинать. Ни до какого ресторана они не добрались, только до машины Гейба, огромной, как танк, и такой же устойчивой. Во всяком случае, Джек надеялся, что с улицы никто не понял, чем они там внутри занимались.  
Все было… неплохо. Пожалуй, даже хорошо. Гейб звал его в Overwatch, Джек снова отказался и вместо этого выкупил ту кофейню.  
Гейб всегда, когда бывал в Нью-Йорке, приходил в нее завтракать. Иногда сразу из самолета, иногда из квартиры Джека, иногда с работы после бессонной ночи. Джек ждал его и скучал по нему, но в целом такая жизнь ему нравилась.  
В следующий раз их развела война. Другая, конечно, не против омников — против людей. Против тех, кто решил, что такой мир их не устраивает, а значит, нужно его изменить.  
Джек взялся за импульсную винтовку, подарок Гейба на сорокалетие, когда великие бойцы за новый мир начали насиловать и убивать гражданских.  
Гейб… Гейб погиб, пытаясь остановить это безумие, на третий год войны, во время переговоров с главарями террористов. Ана умерла с ними вместе.  
Забавно, но война на этом закончилась. Взрыв унес жизни идейных вдохновителей, не осталось никого, кто пудрил бы мозги детишкам и не особо детишкам, а одиночных придурков добили военные, полицейские — или такие, как Джек, хотевшие мира и порядка.  
На похороны Гейба — пустого гроба… — Джек не пошел и даже не напился. Он не то чтобы умер с ним вместе, просто… Просто Гейба это не вернуло бы, и он сам не имел больше никаких шансов вернуться.  
Открывать заново кофейню Джек не стал, его позвали в Helix Securities, и он согласился.  
И вот теперь… _

— Гейб, — зовет он. — Привет.  
Боже, как же это глупо.  
Гейб медленно, словно он находится в каком-то геле, поднимает руку и показывает ему фак.  
Хотя почему “словно”? В воде или не особо плотной жидкости он бы не смог висеть в середине колбы.  
От его движения в геле возникают как будто трещины, мгновенно затягивающиеся и слегка светящиеся.  
Джек почему-то чувствует себя идиотом.  
— Ты меня слышишь? — вздыхает он. Гейб кивает. — Я отключу вот это. Какие-нибудь подсказки?  
Гейб снова кивает и вытягивает руку в сторону пульта, находящегося слева.  
На первый взгляд ничего сложного. Джек ставит винтовку рядом с пультом и садится на висящий в воздухе, ужасно неудобный стул. Почти кресло, причем больше подходящее какому-нибудь большому начальнику мегакорпорации. Такой, что занимается спасением мира. Вот Адаму Шмидту подошло бы.  
Ну да ладно, мало ли кто мог работать в этой конкретной лаборатории.  
На синем экране белый текст. “Тестовый объект номер один, не стабилен, помещен в анабиоз 26.05.2074”. Восемь лет назад, сразу после окончания войны. Через двое суток после того, как база Overwatch взлетела на воздух.  
Пиздец.  
Джек прокручивает страницу вниз, доходит до пункта “Отключение”, нажимает “Да”, вводит код, подтверждает и задумчиво хмыкает. Как-то все слишком легко. Колба за его спиной протяжно всхлипывает, хрюкает и булькает.  
Хочется надеяться, что Гейб после того, как освободится, не бросится его кусать, как собирались те зомби этажом выше.  
На экране включается обратный отсчет — сорок минут. Дохрена, однако, если вспомнить о том, что до взрыва где-то часов семь. Но Гейб, возможно, знает, где здесь второй выход. Или что здесь случилось. Или по какой из вентиляций проще всего выбраться наружу.  
Да и оставлять его здесь нельзя, Гейб не тот человек, которого можно похоронить в этой лаборатории. Особенно если учесть, что Джек однажды уже его хоронил и после первого визита на кладбище чуть не слег с инфарктом.  
Чуть — потому что дерьмо из SEP не позволило, а так…  
Было больно — не физически, конечно. Джек почему-то надеялся, что война закончится и Гейб вернется, будет приходить на завтрак в кофейню, заваливаться к Джеку посреди ночи — через окно, — обнимать его, целовать в затылок и засыпать на сутки, а потом они будут трахаться, и смотреть в лицо Гейба, в его прикрытые от удовольствия глаза можно будет бесконечно.  
Война закончилась вместе с Гейбом — и жизнь Джек в чем-то тоже. Все же он его сильно любил. Настолько, что потом долго пытался понять, что же теперь делать без Гейба, без призрачного шанса увидеть его снова.  
Понятно, что у него получилось и жить, и работать, и даже заводил временами отношения с мальчиками, похожими на Гейба, но это все было не то.  
Сейчас, разглядывая его сильное смуглое тело, Джек опять не знает, что же будет дальше.  
Гейб закрывает глаза, когда гель стекает с его лица.  
Джек трет переносицу пальцами и встает. Нужно найти чего-нибудь пожрать, воды и посмотреть, что в других помещениях. Может, там найдется Ана Амари или Райнхардт Вильгельм. Они тоже погибли при взрыве, как и Гейб. Гейб жив…  
— Я скоро вернусь, — сообщает он громко, так, чтобы Гейб услышал через чавканье насоса. — Поищу тебе еду и одежду.  
Гейб показывает большой палец, мол, понял, вали.  
В этом он весь. Минимум слов, насмешливая улыбка…  
Джек его любил — и сейчас, наверное, тоже любит. Просто…  
Ладно, с тем, кто, как и к кому относится, они разберутся, когда с Гейбом можно будет нормально разговаривать.  
Он оставляет рядом с Гейбом Дельту, настраивает передачу на свой визор и уходит.  
В соседних лабораториях никого. Никаких людей, один зомби, щерящий коричневые зубы через стекло. Джек показывает ему фак, блокирует дверь и идет дальше.  
Везде пусто, светло, но на краю поля зрения словно опять клубится тьма. Утекает за спину, стоит Джеку повернуть голову в ее сторону. Наверное, это просто глюки. Да точно они.  
В очередной комнате он находит холодильник, внутри — кучу сгнивших продуктов, а рядом с ним ящик с чипсами, банки с газировкой, шоколадные батончики и пару двухлитровых бутылок с водой. Прекрасно.  
Это все можно есть, только дать сначала Дельте проверить.  
Джек собирает еду в валяющуюся тут же сумку, относит к Гейбу, перенастраивает Дельту на сканирование и снова выбирается в коридор.  
Везде тихо и чисто.  
Это место не нравится Джеку, и чем дальше, тем больше, но он все равно не уйдет отсюда без Гейба.  
Теперь, когда он снова есть, когда его можно будет потрогать…  
Если можно будет. Они не ругались, конечно, но прошло восемь лет, в течение которых с Гейбом делали неизвестно что. Кто знает, какой он сейчас, он ли это вообще. Просто… будет больно, если Гейб его не вспомнит. Или вспомнит, но решит, что нафиг ему не сдался Джек и все его проблемы. У Гейба своих, в конце концов, всегда было более чем достаточно.  
Просто Джек слишком его любил, чтобы понадеяться на что-то — и потерять его опять.  
Геля в колбе больше нет, зато есть какая-то прозрачная желтоватая жидкость. Гейб морщится, поджимает пальцы на ногах, растопыривает пальцы на руках и тяжело вздыхает. Наверное, вздыхает — на лице у него маска, волосы колышутся как буйные водоросли, по рукам змеятся длинные шрамы — в геле их не было видно.  
Джек закрывает за собой дверь — на всякий случай, — садится в то же кресло, косится на анализатор Дельты — все нормально, обычная жрачка, хоть и не полезная — и смотрит на Гейба.  
Гейб теперь плавает в чем-то синем.  
Сидеть ужасно неудобно, словно кресло состоит из одних бугров, впадин, утыкано иголками и шипами, облито липким черным дерьмом и затягивает Джека в себя. Он даже вскакивает, когда ощущение, что его сейчас утопит в болоте, становится невыносимым. Кресло выглядит обычным креслом, ничего такого.  
Садиться туда еще раз Джек не рискует и вместо этого устраивается на полу. Одежду он не нашел, и теперь думает о том, что бы такого снять с себя.  
Синяя жидкость убирается, сменяется прозрачной, та утекает тоже — и колба наконец открывается.  
Гейб сдирает с себя маску, трясет головой, растирает лицо и вываливается Джеку на руки. Обнимает его, прячет лицо в его шее, стискивает так, что вот-вот затрещат ребра, и тихо-тихо смеется.  
— Как всегда, Джеки, да? — спрашивает он, выпрямляется, поймав его под затылок, и касается губами кончика носа. — Ты приходишь тогда, когда без тебя никак. Как всегда.  
— А без меня никак? — интересуется Джек и прикрывает глаза. Гейб пахнет не самим собой, а химией, противно, чересчур резко. Он не такой на ощупь, каким Джек его запомнил, но очень похоже. Новые шрамы, до странного гладкая кожа, слишком длинные волосы.  
Это все равно Гейб. Джеку ужасно хочется его поцеловать.  
— Без тебя всегда никак, Джеки. Ужасное кресло, да?  
Смена темы изумляет, но Джек кивает:  
— Кошмарное просто.  
Почему Гейба это так смешит, он не знает, но улыбается тоже, а потом вздыхает:  
— Нам надо идти. Здесь, ты не поверишь, куча зомби, и через шесть часов двадцать минут все тут должно взлететь на воздух.  
Гейб смеется снова, качает головой и отодвигается немного.  
— Как оригинально, Джеки. Зомби — это что-то новенькое. Но да, поторопиться стоит.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — интересуется Джек у его спины.  
Гейб пожимает плечами, роется в каком-то шкафу и натягивает на себя то, что там находит.  
— Ты потом поймешь. Но зомби, зомби, да…  
Он ржет, радостно, чуть ли не до слез. Джек берет в руки винтовку, прицеливается ему в затылок — и снова опускает ее.  
Это Гейб, а Гейб всегда был странным. И он рано или поздно все объяснял — объяснит и теперь.  
Джек почему-то не хочет ему верить — и не может ему не верить.  
Хотя бы потому, что этот человек когда-то любил его куда больше, чем Джек был способен любить в ответ.  
Джеку не нравится его одежда, хотя ничего такого в ней нет. Сапоги, штаны, футболка, перчатки до локтей, плащ с капюшоном и чем-то вроде генератора брони на спине.  
Одежда как одежда, ну.  
Он предпочитает отвернуться и отойти к еде.  
Гейб нагоняет его на полпути. Обнимает со спины, касается губами там, где волосы превращаются в пушок, гладит живот, тихонько смеется:  
— Я скучал по тебе, Джеки. А ты по мне?  
— И я по тебе тоже, — вздыхает Джек, откидывает голову ему на плечо. — Но трахаться здесь мы не будем. Нам нужно уйти отсюда до взрыва, а есть ли тут второй выход, я не знаю.  
— Есть, — сообщает ему Гейб и разворачивает его лицом к себе. Прижимает к стене, заглядывает в лицо, немного насмешливо и, как всегда, с какой-то тихой, едва заметной болью. За годы вместе Джек так ни разу и не спросил, по кому же Гейб настолько сильно скучает.  
Сейчас не будет спрашивать тем более.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
Они как-то странно стоят: Джек — обнимая свою винтовку, Гейб — обнимая его. По идее, им положено целоваться, как людям, которые любят друг друга и очень давно не виделись. Но то по идее, а без нее Джек не может заставить себя к нему прикоснуться.  
Гейб грустно усмехается, разжимает руки и отходит в сторону.  
— Я провел здесь восемь лет, и не все из них в колбе. Свободно передвигаться мне не разрешали, конечно, но это не значит, что у меня не было возможности выяснить, что и где здесь находится. Пойдем. Я хочу нормально тебя обнять, но пока ты тут, хрен ты мне это позволишь. Пойдем, Джеки.  
Джек кивает. Да, наверное, все дело в этом месте. Все, что тут, — омерзительно, даже если это Гейб. Тот самый, который снился бесконечно долгими ночами, которого до воя мечталось хотя бы еще один раз увидеть. Все изменится, когда они окажутся на поверхности.  
Правда, там прибавится проблем, да и Гейба наверняка сначала затаскают по обследованиям, потом по всяким государственным учреждениям, интервью и прочей дряни, но такое когда-нибудь заканчивается — и они снова будут вместе. До очередной войны, которая обязательно случится, но не сейчас и не завтра.  
— А есть ты не хочешь? Или пить?  
— Нет, — отзывается Гейб. — Все потом, хорошо? Пойдем.  
Ну пойдем так пойдем.  
Джек впихивает ему в руки воду, рассовывает по карманам батончики и выходит из помещения.  
У Гейба нет оружия, что крайне хреново, и надо найти хоть что-нибудь, но ничего нет, он ведь уже искал. Даже банальной красной монтировки нет, хотя толку от нее при нападении зомби никакого абсолютно. Гейб отчетливо хмыкает.  
В коридоре по-прежнему никого, одинокий зомби торчит там, где Джек видел его в последний раз, стекло не треснуло, все в порядке.  
Никаких посторонних шумов, ничего такого — разве что…  
Джек оборачивается, вскинув винтовку, но за спиной только Гейб и никакой тени, шепчущей что-то на неизвестном языке.  
Показалось.  
Это место действует на него так, что он забывает о том, что он профессиональный солдат, а не герой плохого фильма ужасов.  
Гейб на винтовку не реагирует.  
— К следующей лестнице, потом вниз и прямо. Там ангар, в ангаре должны быть джеты. По нему можно пройти пешком, но он длинный, и лучше взять машину. Ты ведь умеешь водить?  
— Конечно, умею.  
Джек трясет головой, прогоняя плавающий на краю зрения дым, разворачивается и ускоряется.  
Лестница прячется за дверью, которую Гейб открывает, приложив ладонь Джека к панели в стене. Дельта за их спинами тихонько шуршит винтами и волнуется — то есть, волновался бы, если бы был живым.  
Впереди опять чисто, светло, тихо и спокойно.  
Свобода близка, осталось спуститься, найти рабочую машину и выбраться на поверхность. Команда Джека там, должно быть, уже изошла на дерьмо от тревоги и ужаса, пока он тут вынимал бывшего — или уже опять настоящего? — любовника из лабораторных приборов. Нельзя так с ними, они у Джека не особо нервные, но все равно — не стоит.  
Вниз, прямо по коридору, в ангар.  
Гейб открывает бутылку и делает из нее солидный, судя по звукам, глоток.  
Шипит газ, булькает вода, Гейб с удовольствием выдыхает и…  
 _Это_ падает с потолка и в одну секунду пережевывает Дельту, выплевывает пластиковые детали Гейбу на голову и рычит.  
Джек стреляет, но _этому_ плевать. Пули пролетают сквозь него, рикошетят от потолка, и хорошо, что не в них с Гейбом, а в стороны.  
 _Это_ … смеется. Каркающим, хриплым смехом, издевательски громким и пугающим.  
Джек хватает Гейба за руку и бежит к ближайшему джету. С _этим_ они сами не справятся, а на джете должно быть вооружение, включая плазменные пушки, которые убивают что угодно.  
 _Это_ плывет за ними, неслышно, но ощутимо. Вдруг оказывается впереди — и Джеку приходится свернуть, — шелестит сверху, цепляясь за волосы. Еще метров десять, а потом джет, у него даже опущена рампа, нужно всего лишь вбежать, пострелять, пока рампа поднимается, и все станет хорошо.  
Девять метров, восемь, семь. Прыгнуть, потому что по полу разлито хер пойми что.  
Пять, четыре, три…  
Они не успевают.  
 _Это_ нападает беззвучно. Сгущается, стекает на Гейба, тащит его назад, из рук Джека, подальше от него. Лезет в него, в открытый рот, под веки, в уши. Забирается под покрывшуюся язвами кожу — и все это в полной тишине.  
Джек даже не может выстрелить, не может сдвинуться с места, может только смотреть на то, как нечто пожирает его любовника, бывшего, так и не ставшего настоящим.  
Это даже не страшно, это просто…  
Гейб падает на спину, выгибается, тянется руками к собственному лицу, пытаясь вытащить дымные щупальца изо рта, хрипит, закатывает глаза, из которых по капле вытекает темная густая кровь.  
Джек кидается к нему — помочь, — но у него никак не получается схватить этот дым, пальцы проскальзывают через него, и ухватиться не за что.  
— Гейб, держись, — просит он. — Я здесь, все будет хорошо.  
В чужом взгляде вместе с безумием на секунду мелькает насмешка, как будто Гейб знает что-то, чего не знает Джек.  
Его выгибает, тащит по полу, бьет головой о колесо — больше всего на свете Джек хочет, чтобы все это закончилось. И все заканчивается.  
Замирает, как поставленный на паузу фильм. Дым застывает, потом опадает на пол пеплом, Гейб закашливается, стирая со рта кровь, открывает глаза и садится.  
Красные глаза, заметно светящиеся.  
— Спасибо, Джеки, — хрипло, так же, как дым до этого, смеется он. — В этот раз ты удивительно добр.  
— Что значит “в этот раз”?  
Гейб говорил что-то подобное еще в лаборатории, но никак не объяснил свои слова. Теперь ему придется. Потому что Джек не понимает, что происходит, и терпеть такое не желает.  
— Да то и значит. — Гейб пожимает плечами. — Дай попить, пожалуйста.  
Вода обнаруживается рядом, Джек передает ему бутылку, вздрагивает, когда газ опять шипит, и отворачивается. Смотреть, как по чужому лицу течет смешанная с кровью вода, он не может.  
Вокруг ангар как ангар, джеты, ободранные логотипы на стенах, металлические стойки в углах, шкафы с чем-то — с одеждой, что ли, — маленькие машины, машины побольше. Ничего интересного.  
— А детальнее? — вздыхает Джек, когда Гейб заканчивает пить. — Если понадобится, мы сдохнем на этой базе, но ты не выйдешь отсюда, пока все не объяснишь.  
— О, его коммандерство проснулось! — снова смеется Гейб, ложится обратно на пол, скрещивает ноги и переплетает пальцы на животе. — Ты помнишь, что такое “Фортуна гранде”, Джеки?  
Джек качает головой:  
— Нет.  
— Ну меня это не удивляет. “Фортуна гранде” — это полное дерьмище. Нет, изначально ничего плохого в ней не было, изобрели ее как доступный способ контролировать сновидения. Надеваешь на голову специальный аппарат и видишь во сне все, что захочешь. Себя принцем, или там звездой, или еще кем. Потом просыпаешься — и ты опять убогий клерк, заебанный работой врач или безработный геймер, прожирающий мамочкины деньги. Печально, как сам понимаешь, возвращаться в такую жизнь. Так что это дерьмо быстро стало наркотиком и распространялось как чума. Потому что вылезти из сна, если ты не хочешь, невозможно. А ты не хочешь, потому что не помнишь, что на самом деле все не так, как тебе кажется. Снять прибор — не выход. При насильном отключении от системы у пациента просто текут мозги и все.  
Джек закрывает глаза, открывает их, трет лицо и смотрит через растопыренные пальцы на Гейба. Его слова звучат полным бредом. Полным и абсолютным бредом.  
— И ты хочешь сказать?.. — начинает он.  
— Угу, именно это я и хочу сказать. Мы в твоей голове, Джеки, — кивает Гейб. — Тут… мило, знаешь ли.  
Нет, это точно бред.  
— Я бы никогда не надел такое на себя добровольно, — фыркает Джек. — Никогда.  
— А ты и не надевал, Джеки. На тебя надели, включили — и бай-бай. Впрочем, деталей я не знаю, не присутствовал.  
Ладно, надели — это логично и так вполне могло быть. Но это все равно бред. Потому что…  
— Откуда ты это знаешь, если ты только часть моего воображения, Гейб?  
Тот смеется:  
— Я не совсем часть. Компания, создавшая это дерьмо, быстро поняла, в чем дело, и кинулась уменьшать потери. Они создали машину для второго подключения, для медиатора. Для человека, который встречается в каждой из прожитых жизней пациента и который может его вытащить. Напомнить, что реальность не здесь. У тебя это я, как ни странно. Впрочем, тебе здесь так хорошо, что вспоминать ты ничего упорно не хочешь.  
Ну что за хуйня и бред?  
Вот же, а.  
— Почему странно, что у меня это ты, Гейб? — спрашивает он просто затем, чтобы не сидеть в тишине. — Я ведь тебя любил — здесь, по крайней мере. А там нет?  
— Да нет, и там любил тоже, — пожимает плечами Гейб. — Но многое изменилось. Сначала мы были друзьями, потом любовниками, потом я убил нас обоих, но мы выжили и стали врагами. Потом ты прикрыл весь мир своей широкой грудью, я повоевал немного на вашей стороне, но этого не хватило, и меня посадили в тюрьму. А за тебя обещали свободу. Так что не придумывай себе всякого. Это все только… фантазии.  
А вот последнее — вранье.  
— И вот что забавно, Джеки, — продолжает Гейб, хотя его никто не спрашивал. — Нормальные люди смотрят сны про то, как они становятся супергероями, спасают миры и любимых, или там поют песни перед миллионной толпой, или бьют обидчиков из детства, или пишут книги пачками, параллельно защищая сирых и убогих. А ты раз за разом проживаешь свою собственную жизнь, но с другими деталями.  
— С какими, например? — Вообще, Джеку кажется, что в той нормальной жизни он клинический дебил. Почему-то.  
— Ну начало примерно одинаковое. Мы знакомимся, умудряемся подружиться, попадаем на войну и там трахаемся в первый раз. Живем вместе, потом записываемся в сраное SEP и чуть не сдыхаем там оба. Потом случается омнический кризис, но во снах ты остаешься в стороне. Один раз — клянусь, не поверил бы, если бы не видел сам, — ты был военным капелланом. Трахать тебя тогда было забавно, Джеки.  
Себя в роли капеллана Джек представляет с трудом. Но все равно получается.  
— Тогда, конечно, мы скрывались ото всех, а в SEP ты разнообразия ради не пошел, но тем не менее. Так вот — омников побеждают без тебя, хотя ты в этом тоже участвуешь. Но не в первых рядах, как было на самом деле. Потом ты увольняешься и находишь где-нибудь меня, вместо того, чтобы усадить свою жопу в главное кресло Overwatch. То самое, в котором ты в лаборатории сидел, кстати. И живешь долго и счастливо со мной под боком, пока “Коготь” не теряет берега и я не погибаю, пытаясь их остановить. В настоящей жизни нас обоих убил я, взорвав нашу швейцарскую базу. Мы сейчас на ней.  
— Почему ты нас убил?  
Звучит это все… Господи, ну какая же херня.  
— У меня… были на то свои причины. Но давай поговорим о них когда-нибудь не сейчас. Ты выжил, да и я тоже, только ты остался собой, а из меня сделали Жнеца. Тот дым, который пытался меня тут убить. Очень символично, Джеки. Тебе бы книги писать, а не защищать тех, кто в знак благодарности плюет тебе в спину. Потом мы воевали друг с другом и ненавидели друг друга, потом Уинстон, наш клевый друг-горилла, созвал заново Overwatch, который ты возглавил, а я переметнулся к вам в последние месяцы, потому что у “Когтя” стало совсем хреново. Ну и всякое еще разное было. В снах ты убиваешь меня, сам живешь и страдаешь, потом находишь, и опять все становится прекрасно. Ну и все, кто тебе дорог, тоже живы. Те, кого ты считал своими людьми. Я уверен, что если порыться в этом мире, то окажется, что Ана не погибла и третирует ковбоев на какой-нибудь ферме, да и Райн найдется.  
— Ана Амари была моим человеком?  
— Ана Амари была твоим человеком больше, чем ты способен себе представить, Джеки. Ну как? Проблески воспоминаний?  
— Никаких.  
Это все бред. Бред.  
Он помнит Ану Амари, конечно. Она иногда приходила в его кофейню за кофе для Гейба и сама что-нибудь пила. Но “его человек”?..  
В это невозможно поверить.  
— Жаль, — Гейб вздыхает. — Значит, придется проходить через все это еще пару раз. Я заебался, если честно, Джеки. Мне хватило тех войн по одному разу, и смертей собственных тоже хватило. И ты-то не помнишь в каждой новой жизни ничего, а я так вполне. Ты не мог бы вспомнить и проснуться, пожалуйста?  
Джек не хочет в это верить.  
— Почему ты? Если ты в тюрьме и если я тебя ненавидел, то почему меня вытаскиваешь именно ты?  
Теперь Гейб смотрит на него грустно.  
— Потому что я — повторяющийся элемент. Ты не думай, прежде чем меня позвали, вытащить тебя попробовали все. На твоем месте я бы их всех пристрелил, потому что столько людей, знающих твои интимные секреты, — это как-то перебор. И все они видели меня. Кого-то не было, кто-то был фоном, а я был всегда. Возможно, ты до сих пор любишь меня, Джеки. В любом случае мне пообещали свободу, если я заставлю тебя проснуться. Так что просыпайся, хорошо?  
Джек закрывает глаза.  
“Возможно, ты до сих пор меня любишь”.  
— А ты меня?  
— А я тебя нет. Я тебя, cariño, ненавижу. Но все равно хочу, чтобы ты проснулся. Что тебе еще рассказать?  
Проснулся… Странно просыпаться, если не считаешь, что спишь. Крайне странно. Джеку как-то не казалось, что его жизнь — это сон, но Гейб не стал бы врать. Не тот Гейб, которого Джек знает. Временами его открытость доводила до бешенства, но это было очень давно.  
Очень-очень давно.  
Он совсем не уверен, что хочет проснуться.  
Но он никогда не умел говорить Гейбу “нет”.  
Никогда.  
Даже тогда, когда стоило бы.  
Гейб — повторяющийся элемент, значит, и воспоминания о реальной жизни должны быть завязаны на него.  
Нужно что-нибудь первое.  
Не первая встреча и не первый секс, и даже не первая драка, а что-нибудь более символичное. Что-нибудь, что многое изменило.  
— Расскажи мне, как мы в первый раз поцеловались.  
Гейб вытаращивается на него и хохочет, а потом садится.  
— Мы дрались, — сообщает он. — Простой спарринг после общей вечерней тренировки. Мы часто так делали. Ты был быстрым, я сильным, спарринговаться с другими нам обоим было не интересно, так что когда все расходились, мы дрались друг с другом.  
Он вдруг оказывается очень близко.  
— Ты попался на какой-то совсем идиотский прием, я завалил тебя на мат и улегся сверху. У тебя… стояло. Так, что хоть гвозди забивай.  
Джек прикрывает глаза и протягивает к Гейбу руки:  
— Иди сюда.  
Мат под спиной слишком жесткий, Гейб, лежащий на нем, слишком горячий, и возбуждение легко было бы списать на спарринг, но оно не имеет к нему никакого отношения. Джек смотрит Гейбу в глаза. Поймет или нет? Сказать или нет? А если он ошибается?  
Он сумел бы вырваться, но ему нравится чувствовать чужое колено, упирающееся в задницу, чужие пальцы, стискивающие запястья, чужое тело сверху.  
Ему давно уже хочется большего, но с Гейбом никогда и ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.  
Вокруг них — война, об этом Джек помнит все время, помнит, что в любой момент может взвыть сирена, и придется идти в бой, из которого они имеют все шансы не вернуться.  
Так нельзя, но выбора нет, и Джек совсем не хочет умереть, так ни разу и не потрахавшись с Гейбом. Без всего остального тоже грустно, но..  
Мигает свет — и вырубается, Джек подается вверх и прижимается губами к чужим губам. И он почти ждет удара в лицо, но вместо этого Гейб выдыхает: “Ох, cariño”, и целует его в ответ.  
Сирены включаются в тот момент, когда Джек все-таки находит в себе силы отстраниться, чтобы вдохнуть.  
— Мы продолжим, когда вернемся, — угрожает ему Гейб, и Джек смеется, вставая с мата.  
Открывает глаза, таращится в далекий белый потолок, хватает воздух ртом, пытается зажать уши, чтобы не слышать натужный писк приборов, но тело его не слушается.  
— С возвращением, Джек, — радостно и одновременно встревоженно улыбается Мерси. — Я рада тебя видеть, дорогой.  
Да, и я тебя тоже.  
В голове шумит, она адски болит, словно вот-вот расколется и мозги потекут наружу, но Джек заставляет себя повернуть голову.  
И перед тем, как потерять сознание, он успевает увидеть на соседней койке Гейба.  
Смотрящего на него так же, как в самом начале их последней жизни во сне.

***

— Фарра, ты обещала, — повторяет Джек в шестой раз, пропуская мимо ушей все объяснения.  
Сидеть в собственном кабинете в кресле для посетителей странно, видеть себя самого на мозаике, украшающей стену, еще более странно. Джек терпеть ее не мог и, когда понял, что отвертеться не удастся, настоял, чтобы ее разместили у него за спиной, так что смотреть на нее приходилось, только когда он входил в кабинет.  
А вообще мозаика ничего такая, хоть и пафосная что пиздец.  
— Он преступник, Джек, — пытается отбиться Фарра, но нифига у нее не получится.  
У Джека банально больше опыта в том, чтобы продавить свое решение через все инстанции, и Фарра ему на один зуб. Он не хочет применять на ней весь арсенал убеждения, просто потому, что она ничего плохого ему не сделала.  
— Ты обещала? Обещала. Не порть свою репутацию. Сколько раз он нырял в мой сон?  
— Двадцать один.  
— На мой взгляд, этого достаточно, чтобы убедиться в относительной чистоте его намерений. Я не говорю, что он стал ласковым и пушистым, но он воевал на нашей стороне — и пришел на нее совершенно добровольно, заметь. И тут тоже мог отказаться. И вместо того, чтобы исполнить свое обещание, ты вернула его в тюрьму. Тебе не кажется, что это несколько несправедливо? Чего тогда стоит твое слово?  
Ана от окна смеется, но на нее Джек не обращает внимания.  
— Не дави на меня, Джек, — просит Фарра и прячет в ладонях лицо. — Мое слово…  
— Не стоит ничего, если ты его не держишь. Ничего вообще.  
— Ты же сам!..  
— Я же сам держал свое слово всегда, Фарра. Другое дело, что я не всегда обещал то, чего от меня ждали. Но ты пообещала ему свободу за то, что он заставит меня проснуться.  
Ана отчетливо фыркает и подходит к Джеку, обнимает со спины:  
— Прекрати, Джеки. Хватит. Мы все понимаем, что за Гейба ты будешь драться до конца, даже если он сам давно махнул на себя рукой. Не мучай моего ребенка.  
Джек берет ее ладони в свои:  
— Как и ты, Ана. За него, за меня, за остальных. А твоего ребенка помучить полезно, потому что потом на него нападут всякие генеральные секретари и советники, и я покажусь на их фоне ангелочком. Фарра…  
Фарра вздыхает и разворачивается к монитору. Колотит всеми пальцами по клавиатуре, кажется, ругается сквозь зубы и всех разом ненавидит. Но через минуту Джек получает на руки свою бумажку и встает.  
— Спасибо.  
— Под твою ответственность, Джек. Первый год еще и уколы. И учти, если он кого-нибудь убьет, то сядешь уже ты.  
— Да, я понимаю. Звони, если будут вопросы, — кивает он уже от дверей, закрывает их за собой и вздыхает.  
Первое и далеко не самое тяжелое позади.  
Джек идет по коридору к лифту на нижние этажи. Туда, где он был во сне в последний раз. Там его ждет его личный джет, маленький и юркий. До тюрьмы лететь и лететь, потом домой, а дома, кстати, абсолютно нечего жрать, потому что Джек там восемь месяцев не был.  
Заказать или сходить в магазин самому?  
Лучше сходить. Джек соскучился вот по этому всему.  
Сначала сны, потом Мерси три недели не выпускала его из клиники, пока он не устроил бунт и не сбежал. Потом он торчал два дня на Женевской базе, восстановленной из руин, в попытках вытрясти из Фарры обещанную Гейбу свободу.  
Нет, Джек не думает, что тот стал милым зайчиком.  
Нет, Джек не думает, что тот исправился.  
И нет, Джек не думает, что будет легко.  
Он помнит, как Гейб смотрел на него в последнем сне, — а еще он знает, что медиатор не обязан вести себя так, как хочется сновидцу.  
И это меняет все.  
Это дает надежду на то, о чем Джек год назад даже думать боялся.  
В тюрьму его сначала не пускают, три раза проверяют, он ли это, звонят Фарре с уточнениями. Джек терпеливо ждет и так же терпеливо позволяет себя раздеть и осмотреть, отдает оружие — как будто их всех это спасло бы… — и идет к Гейбу под конвоем. Ребята просто делают свою работу, и на их месте он бы тоже сомневался.  
Это даже не злит.  
— Привет, — говорит он Гейбу, остановившись возле его камеры.  
— О, — удивляется Гейб с кровати. — Ваше коммандерство решило навестить старого врага и поглумиться над его плачевным положением?  
Он не встает, да еще и скрещивает ноги в щиколотках, а руки закидывает за голову.  
— Что-то вроде того, Гейб. Привет.  
— Ну привет. И как тебе зрелище? Нравится?  
Джек смеется. Боже, этот человек не меняется вообще — и, наверное, это в нем самое приятное. Что бы ни случилось, реакции Гейба всегда можно предсказать и просчитать.  
Ладно, почти всегда. Впрочем, о взрыве Джек все равно знал заранее.  
— Нравится.  
— Тогда любуйся, не буду тебе мешать.  
Гейб потягивается, урчит, задравшаяся футболка демонстрирует много смуглой кожи на животе, и Джек засматривается абсолютно невольно.  
Он соскучился.  
— У меня к тебе другое предложение, Гейб, — сообщает он после небольшой паузы. — Подойди ко мне, пожалуйста.  
Гейб смотрит на него, равнодушно пожимает плечами и встает.  
— Чего тебе? Ты решил опять уснуть и видеть сны о прекрасной жизни, в которой ты не играешь никакой роли, а я снова должен тебя вытаскивать? Не дождешься, мне хватило.  
Он чуть щурится и ехидно улыбается, но Джек знает его слишком хорошо, чтобы поверить.  
— Нет, ничего такого я не планировал.  
Гейб останавливается напротив него, скрещивает руки на груди и морщит нос. Уже два года, как ему колют то, что блокирует Жнеца. Это должно быть больно, но скоро это закончится.  
— Ну слава богу. Мне как-то не особо нравится постоянно умирать. А если учесть, какими извращенными способами ты меня убивал… Сам вылезай, если что.  
Джек смеется.  
— Конечно. Гейб, у меня вопрос. Я понимаю, ты надеялся, что я не запомню свои сны, но последний я как раз помню. Мне даже казалось, что у меня раздвоение личности. Так вот, я помню, как ты на меня смотрел в самом начале. Почему именно так? Зачем ты со мной спал, ведь было же совершенно не обязательно.  
— Моррисон, иди нахуй, — отвечает Гейб и отворачивается. — Вот прямо сейчас иди, слышишь. У меня были свои причины, и они совершенно не касаются тебя.  
Джек хмыкает, прикладывает ладонь к сенсору, открывающему дверь, и заходит в камеру. Обнимает Гейба со спины, прижимается виском к его голове и держит, не давая вырваться:  
— Да нет, вот как раз меня они и касаются, Гейб. Напрямую причем. Но вообще я должен сказать тебе еще кое-что. Я помню все свои сны. Те еще ощущения, если честно, да и фантазия у меня явно отсутствует, но знаешь, что объединяет последние двадцать один?  
— Нет! — рявкает Гейб и пытается вырваться, но нифига у него не получается.  
— То, что ты любил меня куда больше, чем я тебя. Настолько, что даже там это казалось неправильным. Хочешь обратно, Рейес? Не только на свободу, но и ко мне?  
Гейб замирает, опускает голову и вздыхает.  
— Хочу. Ну и что? Ты украдешь меня из тюрьмы и будешь прятать под кроватью? Иди отсюда, Моррисон, и никогда больше не возвращайся. Ну да, я люблю тебя, но, если ты вдруг забыл, мы враги. Ты герой, а я преступник, разные стороны баррикад и все такое. Иди давай, не мешай мне привыкать к вечной жизни в тюрьме.  
— Ну хорошо, я пошел, — кивает Джек и пятится из камеры, вытаскивая Гейба за собой.  
— Блядь, ну нахуй на это смотреть, — ругается охранник из тех, которые привели Джека сюда.  
— А меня оставь. — Гейб пытается разжать его руки, но как-то очень вяло. — Отсюда не сбежишь, если ты не Железный кулак, а ты явно не он.  
— А и не надо сбегать. Я принес тебе оправдательный приговор и бумаги об освобождении. Под мою ответственность, но тем не менее. Пойдем домой, и там ты можешь жить под моей кроватью, если хочешь.  
Гейб тормозит всем собой, разворачивается к Джеку и заглядывает ему в лицо, очень задумчиво, а потом ржет. До слез, чуть ли не до истерики, так, что ему приходится сесть, потому что стоять он явно не в состоянии.  
— Ой, Моррисон, — всхлипывает он. — Какой же ты… Моррисон. Где твой нимб и крылья?  
— Отвалились после смерти, Рейес.  
— Ну да, заметно. Маленький доверчивый идиот.  
— Я могу тебя убить, если ты мне надоешь.  
— Можешь, но не будешь. — Гейб вытирает слезы и встает, уцепившись за протянутую руку. — Так уж и быть, пойдем. До твоей святости мне далеко, конечно, но я постараюсь оправдать твои ожидания о любви до гроба. Ты ведь за этим примчался? Чтобы я и здесь любил тебя больше, чем ты меня?  
— За этим, — усмехается Джек. — А нельзя?  
— Можно. Пойдем, Моррисон, будем любиться и жить в покое и счастье. Вот только ты уверен, что и это не сон?  
Джек сжимает его руку и пожимает плечами. Он не уверен — он теперь вообще ни в чем не уверен. Его память плывет, подкидывает ему странные картинки, странные воспоминания, и он не всегда может отличить правду ото сна.  
Мерси сказала, что это пройдет, но не сразу, и Джек не видит причин ей не верить.  
И если потом выяснится, что он все себе только придумал, то он как-нибудь справится, как справлялся со всем до этого.  
А пока он может просто позволить себе жить в сбывшейся мечте.  
Хоть недолго. 


End file.
